Rise of ORB
by banko54
Summary: Ichika Never thought something like this could happen to him, now stuck in a different dimension he must protect his new home from those who would see it destroyed. Rated M for safety
1. A new world

Hidden base in ORB

"Okay Jack were done for while, go ahead and take a break." One of the Engineers said to Jack over the radio of his GM prototype.

"Understood, I'll go take a quick smoke then."Jack said. After moving his GM to a rack so the engineers could get the data and make the adjustments necessary, he headed outside. Jack was an older man in his mid 40's and had served in the ORB military for 22 years. As he walked through the base he could hear birds chirping outside. Finally reaching the end of the corridor, he left through a steel door that led outside.

The base had been built inside one of the largest mountains ORB had, so that the base could be well hidden from satellites. Heading to what looked like a cabin in the woods, Jack thought about what the creation of the GM might mean for ORB. It would be the first Mobile suit not made by ZAFT and would allow ORB to defend its self if either ZAFT or the Atlantic Federation tried to drag them into the conflict. With how it looked like the extremist in both sides were gaining power, they would be needed sooner rather than later.

Just as he was reaching for the door he heard a soft thump. Reacting on instinct he drew his pistol as he turned to identify what he had heard, only to be shocked by the sight of a small child."What the hell?"he whispered in shock, shaking it off he jogged to the child to check his pulse and make sure he wasn't dead. Putting his fingers to the child's neck, he breathed a sigh of relief at finding a pulse. Picking the child up he jogged to the hospital wing of the base trying not to jostle the boy to much so he didn't aggravate any internal wounds he may have.

After reaching the Med-bay he was quick to lay the boy on one of the beds, and head for the office on the left where the doctor was working. "Hey Doc there's a boy out here who could use some help." Jack said sticking his head in the door.

"A boy?" The Doctor mused to himself while walking out his office making sure to grab his coat on his way out. First checking for any obvious wounds such as cuts or bruises he started questioning Jack."And where did you find him?"

"I was heading to the cabin for a smoke when I heard a soft thump and found him laying there."

"Did you notice anything out of the ordinary outside of finding him?"

"No, just the boy. I didn't see or hear anyone or anything else."

"Hmm, well the good news is he's only suffering from exhaustion so he just needs to rest. I would suggest leaving him here and I will make sure to contact you when he wakes. In the mean time, I would suggest talking to the director so he knows whats going on." "

Will do, see you later Doc." Jack said as he left to find the director.

Directors office "SO you found him by the cabin did you?" Questioned director Armstrong, he was a older man in his late 60's ,he had served in the ORB navy as a captain before retiring and taking over his family business. He was well liked by his employees for being a strict but fair boss, always expecting them to give their best but willing to help them when needed.

"Yes sir, he was just laying there I didn't see or hear anyone else." responded Jack.

"Hmm, it looks like the only way we'll find out what happened is to ask the boy when he wakes up. Inform me when he wakes understood?" "

Understood sir." responded jack.

Hospital wing As Ichika woke up the first thing his conscious mind realized was that he was on a bed. Opening his eyes he was able to get a look at the room he was in, it looked like a normal hospital room with white walls, sheets and curtains. "Ah,your awake." he heard a voice say. Turning his head quickly he saw a man wearing a white lab coat, black pants and grey button-up shirt. His hair was a dark grey and was slicked back, he was clean shaven and his eyes were a deep brown. He was smiling at him from where he was standing.

"Give me a minute young man to call some people in, they wanted to know when you woke up." The doctor said. He went over to the wall and pressed a button on the panel then after a few seconds a young woman's face showed up on the screen.

"What can I do for you doctor?" she asked.

"Would you be so kind as to let Jack and the Director know that the boy has awoken?" he asked the woman.

"Can do Doc, is there anything else?" answered the woman

"No that's all, thank you." He responded. Turning to Ichika he grabbed a chair and sat down next to his bed.

"My name is Doctor Richard Hunter, may I ask yours?" asked the doctor.

"M-my name is Ichika, Ichika Orimura. Thank you for helping me. Would it be too much trouble to ask where I am?" responded Ichika. Just as Richard was about to answer, the door behind him opened and two men stepped through. One was in his 40's ,brown hair and dark green eyes. He had a scar on his cheek and was wearing a brown leather jacket, blue jeans and black boots. The other man was older in his 60's and was wearing what looked like a business suit. He had grey hair and blue eyes.

"I see our guest is awake Doctor." remarked the older man. "Have you found out how he got here?" he continued.

"I was just getting ready to ask him sir. He just asked where he was and I thought it might be better to leave answering that to you." responded Richard. The older man turned to Ichika with a gentle smile.

"Hello young man, my name is Alexander Armstrong and I'm the director of the vacility. The man standing to my right is Jack Evergreen, he's the one that found you. What might your name be?" "

My name is Ichika Orimura sir." Ichika responded

"Now that we've been introduced, would you mind telling us how you got here? I promise to explain where you are when your done if that helps." Armstrong requested.

"I don't know how I got here sir. The last thing I remember is collapsing in the forest after the bright flash." Ichika told him.

"A bright flash? Can you describe what happened before that so we might be able to figure out what happened?" asked the Jack. Ichika looked at him and told him about what happened.

Flashback

As far as Ichika could tell,he was tied up in a dark room alone,and he could hear the Men who had kidnapped him in another room. They were laughing and bragging about how much money they're going to get for having captured him for some group named Phantom Task. Ignoring them for the moment, he focused on getting his hands free so he could pull off the cloth tied around his eyes. He wiggled around trying to find something sharp he could use to cut his ropes. After awhile, he finally found a sharp rock and started trying to cut the ropes binding him. While doing this, he tried to think of a way to escape his current situation. He knew his sister would be looking for him and decided that finding a place to hide till she got their would probably be for best.

Having finally managed to cut his hands free he untied the cloth over his eyes and got his first look at where he was. The building was old, that was the first thing he from the amount of dust there was,the room hadn't been used in quite some time. There were computer screens lining one of the chipped walls and rusty file cabinets along another. To his left,there was a door with a glass window between two of the cabinets. Having gathered his surroundings,he then focused on untying his legs. After managing to untie himself, he stood up and walked to the door. Looking through the glass, he saw the men were crowded around a large were highly intoxicated, others are playing cards while most of the men were throwing knives at a picture on the wall.

'There's no way I can sneak past them. Lets try seeing if there's another way out.' Ichika thought,his worry making an appearance. Walking around the room, he noticed that one of the cabinets had recently been moved. Slowly moving,careful not to make a sound to let the men know what was going on, he found a steel door. The door looked like the kind you would expect to find in a ship or submarine. Gently opening the door,he found inside something that appeared to be something straight out of Stargate.

As he went to take a closer look he heard one of the men yell."Hey the brats gone!"

"What? Where did he go?! Find him you idiots! Joey turn the power on, we need the lights to find him!"Yelled another. Seeing no where else to hide Ichika decided to hide behind left side of the circle. "

I got it!" yelled one of the mercenaries as the lights came on, however as he can running back to join the group he stumbled and accidentally pushed one of the buttons on the console next to him as he tried to catch his balance. Unknown to him the button he pushed activated the machine Ichika was hiding behind, but because it had been so long since it was turned on it exploded from the power surge tearing a hole in the dimensions for a second. The last thing Ichika saw was a bright flash before he blacked out.

End Flashback

After the story had been told the men where unable to figure out what happened. Finally Jack said. "Sir this might sound crazy but what if he came from a different dimension? I mean it sounds like he was hiding in a abandoned lab. What if the machine he found was designed to open gateways to another dimension but they never got it to work? It would explain what happened at least somewhat."

"It's possible, I guess your stuck here until we can find you a way back home young man. Your welcome to stay here, we'll see if we can't figure out some way of getting you home,I promise." Alexander said. He then turned to Jack "Why don't take Ichika and help him get situated. I'm going to go and get a room set up for him." He said.

After he left Jack turned to Richard."So can I take Ichika here for a walk around base or will he need to stay longer?"

"I see no reason why he can't take a look around as long as he's careful not to strain himself." responded Richard. Jack turned to Ichika with a smirk.

"So what do you say, wanna go see where you'll be staying? I might even show ya the Mobile Suit we've been working on." He offered. Ichika just nodded and climbed out of the bed he was in. As Jack showed him around the base, he told him about the most recent history of the world he had landed in. After they reached the testing lab Ichika got his first look at the GM prototype. Ichika stared at the GM in awe, he had seen his sister's IS before and at the time he though nothing could beat it but the GM made it look like a toy.

"Impressive huh? remarked Jack.

"Its amazing." Ichika said softly.

"Put in the effort and you could pilot one of these one day. Of course you'd have to join ORB's military but seeing as you've got nothing better to do it might give you something to do while we try and find you a way back home." Jack told him.

* * *

**I hope that you've enjoyed reading the first chapter of my first story. I look forward to reading your reviews and simply ask that you dont insult my story or the work put into it. I welcome any advice given and hope to get better as time goes on. This story is one of many I plan to do but the updating of them might be a little slow. I will try to put some links as to what the mobile suits look like. Im not sure about the age and time lines of some of the characters so i will be OCing some of them. I will try to keep it accurate as possible.**

**Ichika is twelve in this chapter.**

**I do not own either Gundam Seed or Infinite Stratos.**


	2. The Shield

**I've decided that from know on I will answer any questions I get in the review before the next chapter, just be aware that some questions I wont answer so not to ruin the story later**

**Guest:**_Well, my only question is why does ORB have GM as their prototype MS? Why not Astray?_

**Banko54: I did that intentionally and it will be playing a large roll in the story. The Astray will be in the story, as will its later version the Murasame. **

**I have posted links to what the Aegis and Jesta look like on my page.**

**I don't own gundam or Infinite Stratos if I did I'd use the money to built the first ever operational Mobile suit. **

* * *

4 years later "Hey Ichika looking good in that uniform!" Yelled one of the engineers as he entered the hanger. "Bet your looking forward to getting your own Mobile Suit,huh?!" yelled another.

"You know it!" Ichika yelled back. Ichika had grown a lot over the past four years, becoming much more tall and muscular. He had joined the ORB military school five years age and had been getting the specialized training to join the new unit being created "The Shield of ORB" a special unit created to protect ORB from enemies both outside its borders as well as inside. It was created as a fail safe in case ORB's nobility ever tried to seize power, and as such was completely separated from normal chain of command and is the only organization in ORB with the power to charge and arrest members of nobility for treason.

"The Shield" as it was being called answered only to ORB's chief representative. It was headed by Captain Walter Green ,a man with a reputation of being no nonsense and hating corruption with a burning passion. As Ichika entered the office of Captain Green he stood at attention and gave a salute. "At ease, son, I have heard a lot about you from Commander Evergreen and Director Armstrong. I hope you live up to the praise they have bestowed upon you. You are being assigned to squad two, you will be paired with one of our new pilots." ordered the Captain.

"Yes sir!" responded Ichika.

"Dismissed." the Caption said. Heading to the hanger Ichika wondered who his partner would be. While entering the hanger Ichika spotted his squad leader, Commander Sarah Crowley. She was a former jet pilot who had passed the training course to pilot the Jesta and M1 Astray Mobile Suits. She was made squad leader due to her experience of leading aircraft. "Ah Lieutenant Orimura I see you've arrived. Your partner will be Alex Mercer, make sure to keep an eye on him, he has a bad habit of rushing into fights without thinking. You'll both be piloting the standard Jesta." The Major told him.

"Understood Ma'am. Do you know where I might find Ensign Mercer?" Ichika responded.

"He's in his Jesta getting familiar with the controls. I would suggest you do the same." She answered.

Ichika decided to checkout the differences between the original GM and the new Jesta while trying to get to know his new partner. Climbing into his Jesta he started up the OS to check its systems, as he was doing this he decided to open a channel with Mercer's machine next to his.

After waiting a few seconds the channel was opened and Mercer's voice was heard.  
"Ah god damn it, who the hell is it? Oh, you must be my assigned mentor. Sorry about that, I banged my head on the screen." "Its fine Ensign, just try and be careful we don't need you hurting your self before we even meet the enemy." responded Ichika chuckling. They talked for a few hours as they continued working, telling each other about their lives ,although Ichika kept the fact he was from a different dimension a secret as it had been classified to help protect him from both the Earth Alliance and ZAFT.

Alex told him how he had grown up on the streets after his parents had been killed by Blue Cosmos because of his mother being a Coordinator. Alex himself was a Natural and at first had been worried he wouldn't be able to pilot a mobile suit, so he was happily surprised when he was told that ORB had managed to make a OS that could be used by naturals.

A couple hours later,they were walking into the mess hall when the TV on the wall suddenly made a noise that had everyone stopping whatever they were doing. The sound was the emergency broadcast system, and all eyes were locked on the screen. Suddenly there was a female reporter on the screen. "We interrupt your normal activity to bring you this breaking news. The ORB government has just announced that the Heliopolis colony has been destroyed, No information has been given as to what happened to the colonists themselves. We will bring you updates as we get them." With that, the channel went back to its original show, not that anyone was watching it.

'What the hell happened? Heliopolis is completely out of the way of both ZAFT and Earth Alliance targets... so how the hell had this happened?' thought Ichika to himself while the people around him started talking about what might have happened. This continued until the captain walked in and was noticed by one of the men closest to the door. "Officer on deck!" He yelled and stood at attention. At this every man and woman in the room stood at attention.

"At ease." The Captain said. "By now you've no doubt heard about Heliopolis being destroyed. I'm here to tell you that as a result of this Lord Uzume has ordered the ORB military to prepare for war. He has also seen fit to give us our own ship and charged us with the safe retrieval of Lady Cagalli who has been reported as being on the Archangel, an Earth alliance vessel. We are to be sent to guard and escort this vessel until it reaches ORB, so make sure to say your goodbye's. Dismissed." the captain then left.

The next day

As the men and women of "The Shield" stood outside of an extremely large hanger they all were excited to see their new ships. As if reading their minds,the doors started to open and they got their first look at their new home. It was by far one of the biggest ships they had ever seen, painted sheer black, it made an intimidating sight to behold.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen to your new home. This is the "Aegis" ,the first of her class, she'll be the flagship of The Shield of ORB." The Captain said with a smile, turning to look at the people assembled he barked out an order. "Pull the lead out people we still need to get the suits loaded so we can leave! Double time, lets go!."

"SIR YES SIR!" the crew yelled.

After everything had been loaded the crew were preparing to set off and the mobile suit pilots were setting up a patrol time table. Deciding to get some sleep before it was his turn Ichika headed for his room and climbed into his bunk.

A few weeks later

The crew had gotten used to living on the Aegis and with the Captain manning the helm, the ship was running like a well oiled machine. Ichika and his wingman Alex were flying their patrol when they noticed explosions in the distance, turning on the radio Ichika made a call to the Aegis.

"Ichika to Aegis come in Aegis" Ichika said into his headset.

"Aegis here, go ahead Ichika" responded the bridge.

"We're seeing explosions out here, look's like a battle. Requesting to check it out and see if this is the Archangel." Ichika reported

"Permission granted, also be advised that if this is indeed Archangel that you are to help drive off the attackers." The Ship CIC said.

"Roger that, Ichika over and out." With that Ichika started fly towards the explosions.

"Looks like we might get to see some action huh Ichika?" Alex said over the radio his Jesta following slightly behind and to Ichika's left.  
"Don't get too excited Alex it might not be them." Ichika responded.

As they drew closer they zoomed in with their screens and saw that it was indeed the Archangel and that she was currently trying to fight off a group of 15 DINN's. They could also see what looked like a blue and white mobile suit standing on its deck firing a hyper impulse cannon, as well as a skygrasper flying around harassing the DINN's.

"Looks like you'll get your wish, Alex." Ichika said over the radio as he moved to engage the nearest DINN.

Dashing forward he fired two shots from his beam rifle hitting both DINN's in the cockpit destroying them before they even knew he was there. Dodging the return fire from several DINN's, he fired four grenades from the hips of the Jesta, managing to kill another two suits. Looking to his right he saw Alex fire all of his grenades at once killing three DINN's in a fiery explosion. Suddenly the alarm in Ichika's cockpit went off, he Dodged the DINN trying to stab him with its sword it drew from its scabbard at its waist. He cursed for allowing himself to get distracted and used the Jesta's leg to kick it away before drawing one of his beam sabers kept on his hips. Charging forward before the pilot could regain control he cut the DINN in half killing its pilot. Turning to the left he saw Alex stab one DINN through the cockpit with a beam saber,even as the last six decided to retreat.

Deciding not to pursue them, Ichika instead opened a channel with Alex's mobile suit. He told Alex to contact the Aegis to update them on the situation before switching channels and contacting the Archangel's bridge. After about a minute the small screen next to the main monitor turned on. On the screen was brown haired, brown eyed woman wearing an Earth Alliance uniform.

"We thank you for your assistance. Without your help we may not have made it. I need to ask who you are and who you're with?" She said.

"My name is Ichika Orimura, Lieutenant in ORB military. We've been sent to escort your ship and lady Cagalli to ORB. Our ship will be here in a few minutes." Ichika responded. True to his word a few minutes later the Aegis could be seen by the port bow.

Archangel bridge

As the bridge crew go their first look at the ship they couldn't help but gawk. The ship was massive, twice as large as the Agamemnon-class that was the capital class ship used by the Earth Alliance. Marrue Ramius, acting captain of the Archangel,couldn't help but pray that they wouldn't have to fight this ship.

"Captain,were being hailed." Called one of the officers interrupting her thoughts.

"Put them on screen please." Was her response. As she turned to look at the monitor she got her first look at the captain of the Aegis, just looking at him she could see the years of experience in the Captain's face. "I am Murrue Ramius ,acting captain of the Archangel. I would like to thank you and your men for helping us." She said with a voice full of gratitude.

"You're welcome Captain Ramius. Would you mind coming aboard my ship with Lady Cagalli so we can discuss our plan to get you to ORB as quickly and safely as possible? You can bring a small security force with you. We will be sending a Seahawk to pick you up." the man on screen said before it was cut off. Startled a bit at the mans short reply, she began to worry about how he would react when told about the fact she had let Cagalli pilot on of their spare skygraspers.

Sighing internally she turned to Miriallia who had volunteered to help with the Archangels CIC(Combat Information Center). "Contact Skygraspers one and two, tell them to land. I'll meet them in the hanger. Lieutenant Badgiruel will have command until my return." she said as she stood up to leave.

Just as she reached the door, Mariallia's alarming words made her freeze in place. "Captain,I've lost Cagalli on radar and I can't get her on the radio! Mister Mu is saying he can't contact her either!" At these words Murrue felt a sinking feeling in her gut.

'This can't be happening, bad enough I let Cagalli pilot the Skygrasper but now she's missing? What am I going to tell them when they ask why she's not here?' As these thoughts flew through her head,Marrue broke out into a cold sweat.

"Contact the Aegis, we need to let them know so they can help us look for her." She finally said with a sigh sitting back down in her chair. A few minutes passed before the monitor lit up with the face of the Aegis's captain.

"Why have you contacted me instead of boarding the Seahawk?" The Captain asked in a no tolerance sort of tone. As Marrue explained to him what had happened,his face turned stone cold and his eyes were like flint. When she finished he closed his eyes slowly and began to take deep breaths, after a few minutes he opened his eyes again and turned his head away from the screen. "Send out squads four, five and six. Keep the Seahawk ready for when they find her." He ordered and turned back to the screen. "We'll discuss your putting Lady Cagalli in danger later, right know we focus on finding Lady Cagalli and see her safely returned to ORB." Upon him finishing his sentence,the monitor went dark and the connection cut.

A few hours later

The Jesta's and Strike flew for hours searching the area looking for the Skygrasper. It wasn't until Ichika and Alex flew over a small chain of Islands that they finally found it. Ichika was quick to grab his radio and call in their coordinates for pick up. After having done so Ichika radioed his wingman. " Alex, stay here and keep an eye out, I'm going down to make sure Lady Cagalli doesn't need medical attention."

"Roger" was Alex's simple response.

As Ichika's Jesta landed next to the crashed Skygrasper ,which was surprisingly in one piece, he began using his suits built in thermal imaging camera and noticed that there was heat coming from one of the near by caves. Climbing out of his mobile suit and making sure to grab his emergency medkit along with his PS90, both of which are kept behind his seat and buckled down so they didn't move when in combat or zero G.

After riding the cable down and activating his suits security system he began moving as quietly as possible toward the cave. As Ichika cautiously entered the cave with his gun raised he heard the sound of a small fire burning, heading in the direction of the sound he strained his ears trying to hear anything that might give him a clue as to who could have started the fire.

Not hearing anything he moved further into the cave making sure to keep his guard up as he did so. As he reached where the sounds from the fire were he spotted two people sleeping next to it. One was a boy with dark blue hair and was wearing a ZAFT pilot suit. The other was a girl with dirty blonde hair and was wearing a shirt with no sleeves and a pair of jeans. Moving toward the pair,he was careful not to wake them as he tried to get a closer look at the girl to try and see if it was Lady Cagalli. As he got close enough to check,she started to stir.

Spotting him she went to scream only for Ichika to quickly cover her mouth. "Calm down lady Cagalli, My name is Ichika Orimura, I'm a Lieutenant in the ORB military. If you can be quite we can get out and get back to the Aegis and be on our way. Can you do that for me?" Ichika asked quickly in a whisper. After Cagalli nodded in response,he dropped his hand from her mouth and took a step back.

Sitting up Cagalli glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here? Who sent you?" She hissed at him while following him through the cave to the outside.

"I'll answer all your questions once were on the Aegis but for right now we need to move. I don't want risk your safety fighting that ZAFT pilot back there especially if he has his mobile suit around here." Ichika answered without even turning around to look at her. Cagalli just huffed in response.

As they exited the cave the sound of rotor blades filled the air, looking up they saw a black Seahawk helicopter with the ORB crest on its side. As it landed Ichika started pulling Cagalli by the arm toward it, and pushed her into the helicopter. After making sure Cagalli was strapped in,Ichika hopped out of the Chopper and headed for were he had left his Jesta. Climbing inside, he strapped himself in and started up his Jesta.

As Ichika escorted the Seahawk back to the Aegis the reality of the lives he had taken earlier that day finally hit home and he had to physically stop himself from being sick. Ichika forced himself to focus on getting back to the Aegis, he could deal with his situation when he was safely back on board his ship. Over his headset he could hear Alex breathing extremely fast, sounding like he was having a panic attack.

"Alex just try to focus on getting back to the Aegis. When we get there you can talk to the commander and see if she has any advice to help you, can you do that?" Ichika asked Alex over the radio.

"I think I can do that." Alex replied shortly.

"Good, just follow me in and we'll get through this just fine. When we get there, you'll land first ok?" Ichika told him,trying to keep him calm.

"OK, I can do this, nothing to it." Alex said to himself over the radio. Ichika could tell he was trying to focus on flying and not on the lives he had taken. Now that he was reasonably sure Alex could fly without crashing due to his nerves he made a call to the Aegis bridge.

"Aegis this is lieutenant Ichika Orimura. Come in Aegis." Ichika spoke into his headset.

"Roger lieutenant Orimura. This is Aegis what do you need?" The communications officer on the Aegis said.

"Please have the emergency nets ready for when we get there, I'm afraid my wing man is suffering from nerves because of our battle earlier." Ichika reported.

"Understood we'll have the nets ready when you get here, Bridge out." said the Coms officer.

After reaching the Aegis and watching the Seahawk land on the back hanger reserved for helicopters and shuttles, the two Jesta's were given clearance for landing. Ichika watched as Alex's Jesta landed on the catapult deck with the nets up, seeing him land successfully and his Jesta being brought into the hanger, Ichika landed as well.

After putting his Jesta in its rack and climbing out it, Ichika headed for his room after Alex had been escorted to the medbay for his nerves. Climbing into his bunk and laying his arm over his face Ichika tried to make peace with the fact he had taken someone else's life. Turning over,Ichika decided to try and get some sleep and he would try and call Jack tomorrow.

* * *

**Things are starting to heat up. I know the Jesta and Aegis aren't from the Cosmic Era** **but i liked their design more than any I had seen from the Cosmic Era so I decided to use them instead. **

**Again reviews and comments are welcome **


End file.
